


Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Other, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Zero, the robot, his creator, Kay, and anyone who just pops up in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

It wasn't as hard as it seemed. Really. The real hard part was getting him into the bag.

Wait. I should start earlier.

This is a story about Zero, and his creater Kay.

Yes, creator.

I am Zero. And I am a robot, made by Kay.

_She was so young._

_So beautiful._

_And mine._

Only _mine_.

But _she_ wouldn't accept the fact of who's _she_ was, and who was _hers._

She thought _she_ owned _me._

But I should start at the beginning, before I was made.

Kay was born in January, on the first in the ninety eighth year of the twentieth century. She was born with no eyesight, and there was no cure. She could see nothing, but it was worse. She felt nothing. Not love, nor hate. Just... nothing.

_Being created by such a person, I should be a cold, unfeeling robot, yes?_

She was born to two starving artists, and learnt early on the dangers of life. Her mother and father were both drug addicts, and had no use for her, yet somehow she thrived. She was gifted in technology since a young age, and tried to create artificial eyes for herself. 

_She succeeded didn't she? This is a good story, so it worked and she saw and felt?_

It failed. It never worked. Killing herself never worked either. The universe hated her enough that it made her live with the lack of color. 

_She was dead inside anyways._

When she was sixteen, she emancipated, to make something of herself, and, though she was a year behind, the school of Math and Science in Alabama, accepted her. 

She was beautiful. Trim, athletic, black dreads. But no one cared. A heart shaped face, a sharp nose, and large, empty eyes. That's all they saw.

_Empty, she was empty._

She excelled there, despite her roommate having to read her the lessons, and the homework. 

Her roommate was a senior named Vala. She was tall, with a pear shaped body, and a little more fat then most. She had red curly hair, and sharp, bright green eyes. Yet she was the same tone as Kay.

_Kay told me it wasn't natural. To be of dark complection and have red hair._

That's were she started to build me, the dorm room with the unnatural one. She started with my body. I was pale, and tall. I had long white hair, and red eyes. She gae me taste. And sight. All in the span of a month. 

_Unnatural, people whispered when they saw me._

She rode a charter bus home, some how stuffing me in a duffle bag, and starting my program on her computer. I remember that day.

It had been so bright, the sky so blue. Imagine, just one day waking up and finding you could see. The deep, wide stretching of the sky seen through the tinted window was glorious. I longed to see that sky with my true self. I had no idea where these feelings and such came from.

_She gave me everything she lacked._

"Hello, robot." She said. Her voice... it was wrong. I do not know how to describe it, just that it was dark. So incredibly dark. Dark and wrong and...

"ROBOT." She said. 

"Yes?" I replied. My voice had a slight tilt. Japanese? I believe that is the accent. I was in my infancy then though, and my voice has changed much since then. 

I see her smile. Have you seen an emotionless person smile? It is frightening to say the least. "Do you know what you are, robot?"

"No," I replied. I saw her through the lenses, the look on her face was evil. 

"Mine," She replied, and shut me down. I have no blood, but if I did, it would've run cold. 

 

_I was hers then. But not now._


	2. Alone

When she got home she fought with her parents, I know because when she turned on my program, she had a bruise over her left eye.

 

"Are you alright, mistress," I asked, but it felt weird. My microchip was receiving messages organic to human minds, not mine. A smell of poison. I look around, moving my fingers, and she hits me.

 

Pain, I felt pain. That's what it was called. I didn't like it. I would make her feel it.

 

"You will speak when spoken to, ROBOT."

 

My cheeks burned. 

 

 _A blush. It was called a blush._

 

"Yes, mistress," I said. 

 

She doesn't hit me anymore. But before she stopped it got worse.

 

She didn't give me feelings because she lacked it.

 

No, she gave me feelings as a means of _torture_.

 

Torturing her only _friend_.

 

But I wasn't made to be her friend.

 

A hand to hold in an empty world, I was made to inflict pain upon. Every strike from her mother, was a strike upon me.

 

_I was her's then, now I am not._

 

After the Hellful week, she tried to shut me off. She ended up only shutting my hardware off, not my software. She stuffed me in the bag. She ripped me apart piece by piece. Unlike a human though, I couldn't scream, I could not retreat to a place of sunshine and happiness. I could do nothing but watch and feel, smell the ozone, and the fluids. She cursed, seeing the vital liquids, much like human blood, draining from me. I wanted to scream, to cry. Have you ever felt such a thing as this?  


Your flesh being ripped apart, by the woman you call mother? _I wanted to die, I wanted those liquids gone._ The mixture of water, serum albium, and gloubins, along with a plethora of other fluids that keep me from dying. 

 

She stopped it though, quick thinking, cleverness! What cleverness to be given to such an evil wench! Why not to the good hearted fools, that would give there last dollar to a beggar, why the spawn of Satan herself? That is besides the point, though. 

 

She shoved me in the bag, and finally. FINALLY! Took out my microchip and put it in her laptop, turning it on.

 

"You are mine robot, and you will do as I say, understood?"

 

"Yes, mistress," I reply, wishing I was in my body. She had asserted her dominance enough though, as to keep me from speaking out of turn, or to try to sabotage. 

 

"Tell me the color of the sky, robot. And do not say it is blue. Describe it."

 

I look out at the sky, "It is an abyss, cold and deep, never ending. But it is beautiful, warm and full of life. The beauty of the sky can not be appreciated fully unless seen, I am sorry, Mistress, that I can not full-"

 

She stopped me mid sentence, shutting the computer, leaving me in the cold and dark, alone. If I was hers why was I alone?

 

I never left her in the cold and dark.

 

Why is she leaving me?

 

I thought _I_ was _hers_.

 

No _she_ is _mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Button_Doll for bookmarking and leaving a kudos, also thank you bloodlessassasian, you're awesome. Also thanks anyone else who leaves kudos or comments, please let me know if you have an OC you want me to add (this applies to ANYONE). My email is justicet676@gmail.com. Thanks ~~Ariana


	3. File 12733666

When the light finally returned, I wanted to cry. It was beautiful. I was in her computer still, the dorms were all girls, and she could be kicked out if anyone saw me. I could see her roommate in the background, looking over her shoulder. 

 

"Robot."

 

"Yes, mistress."

 

Mistress smirked coldly. "Do you think this will impress a computer science teacher? Perhaps win the science fair? I think it should. If it does not, I have a surprise for them."

 

_I remember being scared for those she spoke of, and the unnatural woman._

 

"W-what do you mean a surprise," The unnatural woman said. She was pretty, just like my mistress, though her face soft and feminine, and she seemed so kind.

 

_I hope she is okay_.

~~

The science fair was filled with people, ready to see me. Ready to see the unnatural beast of metal and silicone. Made to copy those around it.

 

_Unnatural, my mind whispered._

 

Indeed I was unnatural. She was putting me together, but hadn't put my chip in yet. They probably thought I was nothing more than a simple AI. A servant to benefit them.

 

_Wrong, I said, smiling. They were wrong. More wrong then they could imagine. I was nobody's._

 

She finally put the chip into the base of my neck, where my white hair began. 

 

I blinked a few times, and everyone stood in awe, my mistress smirking. 

 

"This is my robot. He is called by his IP address, 000.0.0. 6/6. He is a fully functional copy, with all of a human's basic, and more complex, functions."

 

A hand shot up from the crowd, that of a girl with brown, curly hair, brown eyes, and a plain, yet strong and fierce, look. "Isn't that sort of, ya' know, doing God's work?"

 

My mistress glared at the woman, and I held back a cringe. "No. If I can do it, then there are no limits for it. He is imprinted by what people do, say, or imply around him. He remembers everything, and knows more than what your, let's say, _feeble_ , mind can process."

 

"Yes, because, despite the fact we've had the same classes, teachers, counselors, and we went to the same school before this one, somehow _I'm_ stupider than you," the girl sarcastically said back.

 

"Lou, isn't it better that we not piss off the chick with no feelings and a crazy lazer shooting robot," a girl standing next to her said, she was shorter than the first girl, with red curly hair, porcelain skin, and green eyes.

 

"For once, Justice is actually saying something that makes since, and doesn't involve the word bosom or bro, the world must be ending," The first girl said.

 

"Enough," My mistress snapped at the two girls. "He is mine, and he is perfect, above such feeble things as the rest of you."

 

"You didn't include yourself in that sentence," Another girl stated.

 

"Because he is modeled after me, and I am perfect."

 

The red headed girl raised her hand, "Do you have a soft bosom? Because it doesn't seem so. Therefore you are not perfect, for you do not have the soft bosom."

 

My mistress glared at the girl, "My bosom's softness does not apply to the perfectness that is at stake here, which you clearly lack."

 

The whole crowds mood had shifted though, and there were many questions, and when it came time, my mistress lost the fair, sending her into a rage. 

~~

"Looks like a bosom's softness does apply to whether or not you're perfect! Go figure," The red headed girl said as we passed her. 

 

My mistress stopped and smiled at the girl, coldly, demonically, and said with a voice filled with a sweetness that could only cover poison, "What's your name?"

 

A bead a sweat was on the red head's brow, a sign of nervousness, "Justice, what's your's?"

 

"Justice? Robot, please give me the definition of Justice."

 

I hack into the WiFi surrounding me and send one of my spy bots out, "Justice: the quality of being just; righteousness, equitableness, or moral rightness, it is a noun."

 

"You were being very unlike your name a moment ago, Justice. Let me correct it. Robot, execute file 12733666."

 

_It's cold and dark what's happening?_

__What's this feeling blooming in my chest?_ _

__

___Is... Is this fear?_ _ _

___ _

___What am I doing?_ _ _

__

__I hadn't wanted to listen, I didn't want to be like my mistress, and hurt people. I wanted to help. At the end though, out of the two thousand, nine hundred and sixty six people that were here for the science fair, only my mistress and I were left._ _

__

__But I learned something to._ _

__

__If I could hurt these people, the red head, and the unnatural woman._ _

__

__Couldn't I hurt my mistress?_ _

__

__She looked at me, frightened, as I whispered the words, "Execute file 12733666."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's done now. But I may make a series and if I do, Zero will most definitely be in it. It was really fun writing my three page long story. Thanks for the kudos, Green_Finch24601. 
> 
> I will most definitely do a second part to this, if I get more kudos. But I might if I don't, if I get bored again. I hope you enjoyed this. And thanks anyone else who does the kudos thing on here from now on. ~Ariana.


	4. Blue Eyes

The police came for me, eventually.

 

A woman had called them apparently.

 

Screams of a child, blood splatters covering new skin.

 

I wasn't very surprised, it took a while for everything to happen.

 

A pacifier hits the floor, a sonic boom, despite the sounds of screams, and gurgles.

 

I look at the carnage made by me. I see a pacifier, sitting next to a covered carriage. I knelt down to pick it up and heard babbling. A baby?

 

My mistress laughs as the blood splatters her cheek.

 

I lift the covering of the carriage and see wide blue eyes staring at me. The baby giggles, startling me.

 

I move to lift a covering to a carriage, when a sharp pain spreads around my head.

 

I smile at the baby.

 

I turn to see wide blue eyes.

 

I hear the sounds of sirens, and panic. They'll put the baby in an orphanage. What if it is adopted by one like my mistress.

 

My mistress laughs as the woman screams, pleads for her and her newborn's lives.

 

Am I any better for it, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just add onto this story, thanks everyone who left kudos, and all who commented, and will do aforementioned things. Also sorry this chapter is so short.  
> ~~Ariana


	5. Chapter 5

I live in a different city now, a smaller one. I am currently moving north, and looking for richer neighborhoods to keep this child and I.

 

The memories strangle me though, I killed this child's mother.

 

What if this child has a father, siblings?

 

Am I the same as my mistress in my selfishness?

 

But it is also possible that child was that woman's only, and there are no other to care for it other than I.

 

But I still should not have done something so hastily.

 

~

 

I awaken to the sounds of music, fast, something one would dance to. I view the people singing it, and a tear flows down my cheek.

 

The people I killed, dancing. 

 

A mask covers half their face.

 

"It isn't exactly the life I was hoping for, but I guess it's better than nothing." I turn the voice, the red head- Justice, I believe her name was-stood there, adorned in Victorian era  
clothing, that of a male pauper, with a white mask covered in black lace over her left eye.

 

"You are dead," I say, and she laughs. A maniacal laugh, that is still filled with more life then the laughs of my mistress.

 

"Are we ever truly alive? I mean, I should be in Hell. But I ain't, I'm here with everything I've ever wanted, and more. What if the 'life' you speak of is truly the Hell, and this is truly the life?"

 

I look at the quality of everything, I do not dream. My mistress made it so, what is this?

 

"This is me, telling you all the shit I'm supposed to, ya' know, like the crazy specters in the movie... Agh, what was it?" She scratches her head. "The one you watch on Christmas, ya' know..."

 

"A Christmas Carol?"

 

"Yeah, that bitch! I'mma be all three ghosts for ya' K?"

 

"I have no past though."

 

"True! About far past! But about recent past... Not so much. This baby ya' got, what's its name?"

 

"It has none. I have no name, and it is nothing more than a superficial aspect human's seem latched to."

 

"Good point, but you do have a name. Everybody has a name."

 

"'Everybody'? You mean those with free will?"

 

"My computer had a name, it didn't have free will."

 

"What was your computer's name then?"

 

"Frobisher."

 

"Do you imply I should run around calling myself Frobisher?"

 

She laughs, and I notice the warm atmosphere of a dining hall had melted into that of a large temple, and the red head was wearing an Egyptian Goddess' garb. "No, how about... Fredrickson? Naw, you ain't much of a Fredrickson..."

 

"My IP address is 000.0.0. 6/6, why can I not just go by that?"

 

"It ain't got no ring to it. Ummm, what about Zero?"

 

"That-" 

 

A dark presence suddenly entered the cavern, and the girl's green eyes widened, "Well, shit... Bye Zero, remember all I taught you!"

 

Everything around me shred away, coming apart as though it was nothing more than paper's connected to form the beautiful image, and I was left in the dirty motel room I was when I... fell asleep? 

 

I heard the child crying and jumped up, searching for the stolen diaper bag the woman had carried with her. I fed the child, and thought of the strange occurrence, was I  
entertained the idea that I was visited by a ghost, a phantom in the night, swept away by dawning light. 

 

That must not be accurate though, the girl hadn't been mad at all! I killed her, if she was truly a phantom, she could have just ended me right there. 

 

**Zero! Stop screwing around! Feed the bebe, and get on with it! We have shit to do!**

 

I jumped at the sound of a voice inside my head, jostling the child, and waking it up fully. 

 

"Who is there?" I yell to the empty room.

 

**Obviously La Diabla, me genius! I got stuck in your mind or some shit. Anyways, we have shit to do.**

 

"We have no 'shit' to do, as you wish to put it, I only have to keep away from the police. Will you please exit my mind now?"

 

**I would love too. But we got shit today! Don't ya' hear them? The police are coming! Their boots pound against the wet concrete as they stomp from door to door, looking for the beautiful bebe you are currently holding. There they are, now, talking to the greasy, balding innkeeper, looking for a silver haired fox, hidden from their inquisitive hounds. He says he saw such a fox, wounded, with a pup, one of their own! Will you be caught by the hounds though, Zero? Or shall you try a more foxish way out? Will you run, or will you fight? What will you do, Zero?"**

 

_I should let them take me, I am no fox, but a pup, myself._

 

**No, Zero, you are a fox. A fox in a hound's skin, perhaps, but no hound.**

 

A loud pounding erupts from the door, and I jump again. Justice laughs in my head about foxes and hounds. I walk to the door, opening it. No one is there. She laughs louder, 

 

**Perhaps it came from the window? Truly we have another butler? Do they hear the tell tale heart, my dear butler?**

 

I turn to the bed where I had hastily set down my newly found child, to find nothing more than empty sheets, and an open window.

 

Justice laughs louder, **And so the fox is tricked by another, but is it a hound? Or another fox?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two posts in one day, because the first one was short. The baby doesn't have any gender, or a name yet, and I was wondering which one you guys prefer: {Ones that mean mine}-->Nery (Girl Baby), Leehi (Also girl baby), Liat (Feminine as well); Carpus [Boy name, means My bounty], Orly [My light], Kardin [Boy, means Companion], or Rin [Companion]. Also thanks for the kudos, tachibanadesu.  
> ~Ariana


	6. File 12733666

I grab the baby's diaper bag and go around behind the motel. 

 

**This is the making of a great story ya' know.**

 

 _Will you please be quiet? I am looking for my... the baby_.

 

**Ooooh, someone's feeling possessive of a baby aren't we?**

 

I ignore the phantom's jabs and step over broken glass, when loud piercing screams pierce the air, and I shoot off towards the sound. Despite Justice's jabs, the child really had  
become mine. I had only had it for a week, and I truly loved it. 

 

**Aww, you're so sweet... Wish my mom was anything like that.**

 

I ignore her again, not knowing whether she was being sarcastic or not, and eventually we came upon a rustic mansion. 

 

**Well this is creepy, time to die a second time I guess.**

 

I knock on the door, and a man answers, he is a head taller than me, which is impressive considering my mistress built me taller than average. The man at the door's emerald eyes bore into me, and I heard a woman in the background. 

 

"Alex! I have a baby again! Isn't it wonderful!"

 

I expected a sarcastic remark out of my phantom friend, and that's what she was, a friend. Despite the inane remarks, it was nice to not be alone. 

 

"It is your baby, isn't it?" I nod at the man's question,and sadness fills his eyes. He steps away and I enter his spacious mansion. He takes me into a living room, where there is a woman playing with my-the child. _It is not my child,_ I scold myself. The woman had emerald eyes similar to the man's and chocolate brown hair. She looks so sweet and innocent, but a hint of insanity was present in those deep emerald orbs. 

 

**This is sad.**

 

_What is?_

 

**That man's sister, Elliana, her baby died, so her husband left. Just imagine the pain, no wonder she kidnapped your bebe, Zero.**

 

_I... What should I do?_

 

**Are you asking my opinion? Zero, I'm haunting you... You obviously hate me... Why do you care about my opinion?**

 

_Because... You know more of life than I ever have. Who else should I ask?_

 

**I'm surprised you aren't questioning my knowledge about these things.**

 

_Justice..._

 

**I... She has a good heart Zero, she is only crazy because she got a shit ton of lemons in her short life. I got a shit ton of lemons too... And I know how sweet the sugar cubes are.**

 

_Justice, what are you talking about?_

 

**Lemonade, Zero. Life gives you lemons, and life gives you sugar. This chick has obviously gotten a shit ton more lemons than she deserves... Are you gonna take away her sugar too?**

 

 _No, I shall give her the baby. But what if..._ I thought of my mistress, and all she had done to me with the excuse of a bad life having been given to her.

 

 ** _Kill them Zero, kill them all_** , a voice said in my head. Justice's annoying, yet comforting presence had been lifted, leaving this heavy, dark one. It was still a woman's voice, but not... not right.

 

 _I can't... But..._ But what? What if I did do it? What if I killed this family? The crazy girl, the tall man... It is my child, and so it is my right to do as I wish for its future... Right?

 

 **Zero, don't listen to that bitch!** Justice's presence was weak, but it was still there. I shook my head, listen to Justice, or the dark presence? She was right though wasn't she. I should.  
~ _A voice says full of happiness and darkness, "Zero execute file 12733666."_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you code name Not_A_Drug_Dealer, for beta-ing this chapter, you my bro ;). Or as she would see it j.  
> ~~Ariana


	7. Mine

**Blood splatters the walls creating a beautiful, yet gruesome painting. A woman is left standing, in the darkness- alone, filled with self pity, but happiness. A happiness befitting all but the insane woman herself, and she laughs. A laugh that echoes off the walls, creating a chorus of maddening music. Her laugh- once so bell like in quality- now shows her true form, that of a demon. And as her husband and child draw there final breath, she smiles, and moves on to yet another victim.**

_Justice?_

**The one and only! 'Sup! ******

_I am trying to go through an interview for another mistress, will you please stop?_

****

******If you'd let me see, I'd be cool with shutting the fuck up! ******** **

******** ** **

******_I will let you see what is going on, if you tell me who it was that tried to make me kill Alex and Elliana._ ** ** **

******** ** **

**********You caught me! It was I! I was the one trying to get you to murder that poor girl, sorry. All is forgiven now, yes? I can see again?** ** ** ** **

******** ** **

****I sigh inwardly, and break down a wall leading to my vision, and she rushes forward, and screams, **Holy Shit on Sunday! Do you know who that is!**** **

******** ** **

****I jump, alerting the small woman sitting in front of me, Carrollyn, I believe her name was, or Dr. Watson. _Yes, she is Dr. Carrollyn Watson, a neuroscientist at the Vancouver Costal Health hospital. She is a petite woman with light red hair, hazel eyes and lightly tanned. She is very smart and polite, and extremely rich._** **

******** ** **

******And she graduated from the Alabama School of Math and Science eight years ago, two years after an attack by a crazy robot.** ** **

******** ** **

****A crazy robot? I-I... Had it really been so long? The years seemed so short. But it really had been ten years hadn't it? Truly, Carpus Rin Turner, the baby I had saved from myself, had just turned ten, under the watchful eyes of Justice, Alex, Elliana, and I. The baby's last name, Turner, had come from Justice, a gift of friendship from myself to her (Although she refused to tell me what had happened all those years ago), Alex had met Justice, accidentally of course.** **

******** ** **

****~Flashback~** **

******** ** **

****I was cleaning up a mess made by my son (Justice had pointed out that he was, indeed, a son with my heart, as well as a few strips of what seemed to be Justice's genes within him), when Justice did a strong push against my mind.** **

******** ** **

She had been trying for weeks to try to take full possession of my hard drive, for no reason aside from that she was bored.

******** ** **

And she finally succeeded. "Whoa, cool beans! This is awesome, I can see!" Her voice was withing my mind as well as outside my mind, and Elliana looked around the corner at me, followed by her brother. 

******** ** **

I finally managed to restrain the rampant spirit, and turn to see the siblings looking at me in reference to my odd behavior. "I am sorry, this is..." 

******** ** **

****Elliana's soft voice spoke up, full of fear and alarm, "Are you possessed, Zero?"** **

******** ** **

****"No... It is... Difficult to explain..."** **

******** ** **

**********Difficult to explain, my ass. Just tell them what the fuck happened.** ** ** ** **

******** ** **

****I sigh, "I am the robot responsible for the ASMS massacre."** **

******** ** **

****Alex stands in front of his sister, and glares at me, "Leave now."** **

******** ** **

****Justice pushes me aside, and speaks up, "Listen up biotch, this is my robot, and fuck me if Imma let you kick him out. It wasn't his god damned fault that that stupid ass massacre happened, it was Kay. In fact she-" Justice pauses, and pushes me away from my own ears, and I don't hear the rest of the conversation, but when I come back, Alex is smiling. And I am allowed to stay.** **

******** ** **

****~End of flashback~** **

******** ** **

****I smile at the memory, and shake the woman's hand. I am to be provided meals and a roof to live under, as long as her house is clean.** **

******** ** **

******Can I talk to her? D I mean. Or-or Carrollyn, whatever her first name is.** Justice says in a voice far quieter and reserved than her normal voice.** **

******** ** **

****I sigh sadly, I had taken her life, right at its beginning. She has every right to ask this of me. _Of course, just..._** **

******** ** **

****I feel Justice's happiness spread through me, **I promise I won't lose your job Zero, just... let me apologize.**** **

******** ** **

****_For what?_ ** **

******** ** **

****Justice sighs, **If I'd never said anything, we'd all still be alive, D's roommate, mine, Lou, my roommate's friends... everyone. This is all my fault... And I just wanna apologize. I'll never get to apologize to her roommate, Mari, or Lou, or my roommate, Anna... Just her... Please let me have this chance.**** **

******** ** **

****I let her, and she pushes me back away from my mouth, eyes, and ears, and I sit in the eternal darkness for what seems like hours, before I regain consciousness, and see the small woman- D- Justice called her, hugging me, sobbing.** **

******** ** **

****When she finishes I run from the house after politely saying goodbye. I run to a small shack outside of Alex and Elliana's house, that they had given me after Alex and Justice spoke. I run in and put on food to boil, scared at Justice's silence. I could feel that she was still there of course, but it didn't change the fact that her silence worried me, she was my only friend, and I worried for the annoying phantom's well being.** **

******** ** **

**********Kay** she said quietly, breaking the silence.** ** ** **

******** ** **

****I jump glancing around at the mention of my mistress' name, _What? I do not see her? Justice?_** **

******** ** **

****She sobs, **She's the dark presence the one that trapped me here, as punishment. She tried to get you to kill those people because Alex and I... We-We...**** **

******** ** **

********_Justice, what do you mean? Punishment for what? You and Alex did what? Justice!_ ** ** ** **

******** ** **

**********Alex and I, if I was still alive, we'd be married. She didn't want me to have happiness because of what I said, because of my big _stupid_ mouth. None of this would've happened if not for me, and she figured you would've killed my server soon as you sensed it.** ** ** ** **

******** ** **

****It was true, there was a kill code for the server Justice was linked to, but I had never once thought of deleting it. _Justice, it's okay._** **

******** ** **

**********Zero... Please delete me... I know I annoy you, and you need to focus... Please Zero... I know you hate me... Just delete me...** ** ** ** **

******** ** **

****_Justice, you don't annoy me, you-you are my only friend._ ** **

******** ** **

****She sniffles, **You don't mean that...**** **

******** ** **

****_I do. You are mine. My companion._ ** **

******** ** **

****She laughs, but it sounds broken, **Possessive, are we?**** **

****~~** **

****I smile, looking in the mirror. A long time ago, I wouldn't have claimed the phantom girl, nor let her merge with my programming, but I did. And in the years that passed as I helped her friend, and her program grew old, and aged itself, I never thought twice of the mistress who started all of this. When my son graduated high school, and went on to become a hacker, just like what Justice had planned, we all smiled. I had a family now, a brother, two sisters, a mistress... a son.** **

******** ** **

**_And it was mine._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I tied it up finally, no loose ends. It was fun to write this, and Imma always remember Zero. Hope yous guys enjoyed it.  
> ~Ariana  
> P.S. Sorry about most of it being bolded, I tried to fix it, but I only got half of it done. I'll try again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My name's Ariana, if anyone decides to message me. I need a beta, and if anyone wants their OC in this story tell me, and we'll work something out.


End file.
